


Top O’ the Morning

by Inkribbon796



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom
Genre: Birthday Post, Gen, Implied Death Threats, Suspicious gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: It’s Jack’s birthday, and Anti wants to say hello.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Top O’ the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Non superhero story.

“An’ I’ll see all you dudes in the next video!” Jack screamed, huge smile.

He turned around to see that the cardboard standee of him suddenly jumped close to him.

“Fookin’ ass,” Jack kicked the standee away from him. “Yeh couldn’ta done that durin’ the video, could yeh?”

There was a glitchy chuckle but the standee stayed on the ground.

“Come on,” Jack huffed, the glitch demon seemingly already gone. After staying braced for a minute or two for Anti to rip through the screen or Jack’s shadow, he got up to make himself a snack before going out and spending some time with his friends.

After thinking about it for two seconds he knew he should check on his egos. They lived in a separate apartment and came over from time to time. It’d been a day or two and he needed to check on Chase.

Honestly Jack didn’t know how Mark did it, he had dozens of Egos, and how he managed them, Jack had no idea. He didn’t even have ten and they were each their own handful. Anti was the most difficult one because Jack was never sure if Anti was just in a mood to cut him up a couple times, or drive a knife through his chest in spite. Verification

While he was in his kitchen getting himself a snack. He had plans to make the rest of the day about himself, because it was his birthday and he deserved it.

“Hey, Jackaboy!” Anti screamed into Jack’s ear from behind.

Jack jumped, his heart hammering wildly as Anti chuckled behind him. “Anti!” Jack spat at him, and the glitch demon was floating behind him.

“I’ve been looking fer yah e’erywhere,” Anti grinned.

“Fer what?” Jack asked.

With a huge, almost Cheshire smile, the glitch demon pulled out a cake from seemingly thin air with an actual knife sticking out of it. “Happy Birthday.”

Jack flinched, waiting for the cake to explode or a ravenous creature to explode out of it.

“Uh, thank yah?” Jack finally said. “What type of cake is it?”

“Cake flavour,” Anti bragged proudly. “Welp, I’ve had enough of this good will garbage. Have a shit day or whate’er.”

“Hey, Anti, did you get me an actual cake?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” Anti stared at him, clearly offended. Then he gave a devilish smile. “See yah.”

Then he disappeared.

Jack rolled his eyes, staring at the cake and then shrugged, setting it on the counter. Quickly cutting a piece off with the knife, which to his shock wasn’t somehow cursed. The cake was a cookies and cream flavoured ice cream cake. No bombs, severed fingers or anything else unsightly about the cake. The only uncertainty was if Anti had bothered to wash the knife before putting it in the cake. Which Jack wasn’t very optimistic on even if it looked clean.

Jack had half finished his slice, trying to move the whole cake onto a plate where it wouldn’t hopelessly melt all over the table and drip onto his floor when he caught sight of the plate.

Anti had drawn a detailed picture of himself stabbing Jack. It read: “Happy 30th, you live to die another year”.

Jack frowned, unsure whether to be impressed by the effort Anti had clearly gone to, when just stabbing him thirty times would have been easier and quicker, or worried that Anti was threatening him again.

After a long pause to think, his cake still melting slowly, the Irishman stuffed the rest of the cake in the freezer, and washed the plate to save it. At least it’d be another good conversation starter next time anyone came over.

Still Jack got ready to head out and enjoy the rest of his day, whether Anti wanted to tag along or not. It was going to be a good day, and Jack had a good decade and was ready for another set of adventures.


End file.
